Enticement
by GracePierson
Summary: "Don't be difficult now, love. I just wanted to offer you a drink, you must be awfully thirsty." Rated M because I'm considering some smut later on. Klaroline.


**_I decided to jump on the fanfiction bandwagon and this is what I came up with. Set somewhere between 3x09 and 3x13, though I've kind of adjusted everything to suit me, just go along with it. Ahaha. Please enjoy._**

**_(Flashbacks are in italics)_**

Caroline slammed the door as she left the Salvatore Boarding house. The wood splintered slightly, the sound echoing after her as she sprinted aimlessly into the woods that surrounded the house. All she knew was she needed to get away. She didn't care where she went, she just needed to be as far as possible from the sweet smell of blood and the drumming of a pulse as it sped up with fear, before fading away as it was drained dry. These were the aspects that made the hunt so appealing, the part that she hated and loved all at once.

How could Stefan do this to her? He taught her everything she knew about control; he was her mentor and her friend. Shock coursed through her body, she had heard stories from Elena and Damon about the ripper, but she had yet to see it for herself. The stories didn't do it justice.

_Caroline didn't bother knocking, she was too happy and excited to __worry about__ tedious things like waiting__. All__ she knew was that she was ready to walk in, demand Elena come shopping with her and spend the __afternoon maxing__ out her Mum's credit card. _

_However, her good mood was washed away as soon as it had come when she entered the Salvatore's house. She could smell it everywhere__. Blood__. Caroline breathed out slowly, closing her eyes and thinking of other things, trying her best not to concentrate on the sweet smell of fresh blood. A part of her wanted to run away, but another part, the more dominate part wanted Caroline to run into the other room and rip the throat out of the unfortunate human in the next room._

_Instead, Caroline simply squared her shoulders, raised her chin and took another calming breath, before marching into the entertaining room of the Salvatore home._

"_Stefan?"_

_If she was the same girly little Caroline she use to be, she would have fled from that house screaming right then and there, but Caroline was anything but weak now, not after everything she had gone through._

_Stefan was sprawled across the couch, drinking enthusiastically from a pretty, young brunette, with olive skin who looked eer__ily like Elena. On the floor lay two girls, their lifeless bodies left stark white against the dark carpet. Two other blondes danced amongst the corpses, to music that didn't exist, their giggles filling the room. Caroline couldn't __control the violent shudder of disgust and horror that ran through her body. That feeling immediately dissipated, turning into anger._

"_What the hell Stefan? Haven't you already drained half of Mystic Falls? Pretty sure, now is the time to stop, you know, it's Summer and scarves aren't exactly appropriate attire for this weather, yet ninety five per cent of the girls at school just happen to be wearing them. So, you might want to calm down, before the __council catches__ onto your little rampage."_

"_Caroline, how nice of you to join us." Stefan __said __completely ignoring her __rant. He__ raised his head from the brunettes neck and pushed her off of him, her limp body __falling to the floor with a careless thump, rolling to a stop at the feet of the dancing girls. The two blondes didn't even bat an eyelid, as they __continued to dance and giggle around her._

_Stefan met her gaze, __his chin covered blood,__ his fangs slowly retracting. He smiled lazily, eyes still hard and gestured to the dancing girls, "Care for a bite?" _

_Caroline squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists, digging her nails into her palms and drawing blood. She tried to focus on the feel of her nails slicing into her rather than the scent of blood surrounding her. When Caroline opened her eyes again, Stefan was standing in front of her, smirking. He grabbed the tallest blonde and brought her to him. The blonde girl tilted her neck to the side, giving Stefan better access. Stefan never took his eyes off of Caroline as he moved towards the girls neck, scraping her flesh with his teeth, breaking the delicate skin there. _

_It was then that Caroline's strong composure faltered, only for a split second, but that was enough. She was in front of the blonde in a flash, her teeth sinking into her neck and puncturing her jugular vein. The sweet blood filled Caroline's mouth, the warm liquid sliding down her throat and heating up her insides, making her feel more alive than she had in a long time. Blood bags were nothing compared to this__. It was exhilarating and calming all at once. Caroline__ drank deeply, she could feel the girl's tight grip on her arms weakening as she sucked the life out of her._

_All too soon, the blonde's heart slowed to a stop and the blood stopped flowing __freely. Caroline__ pulled away from the lifeless girl, dropping her to the ground and retreating a couple of steps. Her hands came up to her face, touching the veins under her eyes as they pulsated before disappearing completely, her fangs retracting in unison. _

_A dark chuckle reminded her that she wasn't alon__e. She__ tore her eyes from the dead girl and glared in horror at Stefan, who was still smiling sadistically at her._

"_Just like a true ripper Caroline, trust me I would know." He waggled his eyebrows at her and laughed to himself again. That's when Caroline ran._

Caroline stopped running when she decided that she was far enough from the boarding house and let her legs give way, sinking down to the ground. A strangled sob erupted from her throat, before the tearing through her whole body.

Caroline sat frozen at the base of a large oak tree, her whole body was numb. She had stopped crying hours ago, instead staring vacantly at the ground in front of her. She didn't feel anything anymore. It was like she was disconnected from her body; the only sign that she hadn't been decapitated was the dull throbbing in her throat, signalling she needed to feed. It was night now, the moon hanging high in the sky, casting a soft blue light on the trees surrounding her.

"Well, well, what have we got here?" An instantly recognisable lilting voice with an English accent purred from the shadows. Caroline scurried to her feet, her fangs dropped and her head snapped to the direction the voice had come from. The hybrid stepped out into the moonlight, smirking slightly at her dishevelled appearance. Her clothes were covered in blood, human blood by the smell and her face stained with tears and dirt, the same blood on her clothes, encrusted all over her chin.

Klaus's smirk grew, he always though the blonde girl standing before him was rather pretty, but seeing her like this, in her true state excited him, she looked magnificent.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline spat at him, her words thick with contempt.

"What am I doing here? Sweetheart, this is practically my backyard." He drawled, gesturing to a crack in the trees where the white walls of a house could be seen, Caroline hadn't even realised she was anywhere near civilisation.

Caroline didn't bother responding, sending him the scariest glare she could muster up, letting her fangs disappear.

"Now now, love, no need to get defensive, I merely heard the little pitter-patter of that heart of yours and came to see what unfortunate human had wandered onto my property, only to find you. This, may I say, is a much better surprise." He chuckled to himself and stepped towards her.

"However, I would like to know dear Caroline, what are you doing in this part of town? And in the state that you're in at that, did you have a little slip up on your diet, love?" He winked at her then, and instead of feeling guilty about the slip up that he spoke of, she got angry.

"You know what; I don't have to tell you anything. Just because you waltz into this town and buy a house doesn't mean you're entitled to go around harassing people!" She was yelling now, and even she thought that she might be over reacting, but after everything Klaus had done to her and her friends, he deserved it. "And anyway, this 'state' I'm in, it's all your fault. Everything's your fault, Tyler, Elena, your psychotic excuse for a sister! Stefan did this to me and everyone knows he's only this way because of you. So, how about you mind your own fucking business and leave me alone!"

Caroline barely had time to regain her breath before she was being slammed into the tree behind her, bark scraping the exposed skin on her back and arms. A now very angry Original held her against the tree, his fingers digging into her upper arms. Klaus's eyes were glowing brightly in the dark, his face slowly transforming. Terror shot through Caroline.

"It'd serve you very well not to speak to me like that, or I may just rip that pretty, little throat out. And instead of going around playing the blame game, how about you realise that you're not a child anymore and that game is getting old. I didn't force you to do anything Caroline; you made your own decisions." Klaus growled through gritted teeth before letting go of Caroline's arms and letting her drop to the ground. He huffed as he looked down at the baby vampire glaring back up at him. He had to admire her fire; he never did like a woman who cowered.

Gritting his teeth, he tore his gaze away from Caroline, he'd wanted nothing more than to snap her neck now and be done with it, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he sighed and looked back down at Caroline. "Get up." Caroline's glare hardened even more and she crossed her arms, Klaus had to suppress the urge to kill her once again, she looked like a petulant child. "Don't be difficult now, love. I just wanted to offer you a drink, you must be awfully thirsty."

It was as if his words triggered something in her body, because the dull ache in her throat had increased into a burning sensation. She was parched, the need for blood aching in her stomach. So, she made a decision that she knew she would regret later and she stood up. Klaus huffed in surprise and stalked off towards his house, Caroline talking a deep breath and following him.

This was going to end badly.

_**Review if you'd like, constructive criticism is always fun.**_

_**Also, I wrote about Klaus hearing Caroline's heart beat in this, I've read a lot of fics in which vampires don't have one. However, this is the way I see it: Vampires bleed when injured right? So this would suggest a beating heart otherwise the blood would congeal, plus in an episode back in the day, Damon said something along the lines of "As long as we have a healthy diet of blood, everything works the same" as he's eating. I took this as his digestive system works, plus they breathe (even though they don't need to) so that's the respiratory system working, they can feel pain, that's the nervous system, etc.**_

_**Which makes me think that their circulatory system would also work. I'm assuming by this, that what happens when they don't drink blood is all of this shuts down, e.g. the tomb vampires. Sorry, that explanation was longer than I meant it to be, but I just thought, get it out of the way so that I don't get people being like "Wait, they're vampires, they don't need a beating heart." (Hahaha, I just thought of another reason they would have a beating heart, and it has to do with sex and rushing blood.)**_

_**Anyway, thankyou for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**-Kalila.**_


End file.
